Dysfunctional
by insxnerate
Summary: Was this madness, perhaps? In fact, it was insanity- it was the final point of despair that this boy had feared to reach; it was the point where the last of his pieces broke into millions of invisible shards that can never be gathered again. He had become a dysfunctional lunatic that had lost its mind. Villain!Deku.
1. NOTE

**Story Title:** Dysfunctional

 **Summary:** Was this madness, perhaps? In fact, it was insanity. It was the final point of despair that this boy had feared to reach. It was the point where the last of his pieces broke into millions of invisible shards that can never be gathered again. He had become a dysfunctional lunatic that had lost its mind.

 **Warnings:** Villain!Deku. So in this story, Deku, instead of meeting All Might and receiving One for All, he breaks down due to the constant abuse by Bakugou. This is the journey of our dear Izuku as the one that he chose to follow was no longer All Might, but Shigaraki Tomura.

 **Obvious Note:** I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.


	2. SHATTER

**_1\. SHATTER_**

 _"Haha! Midoriya, you really can't do anything, can you?"_

 **Mockery.**

 _"Hey, did you know? 'Izuku' can be read as 'Deku' too! And 'Deku' means someone that can't do anything!"_

 **Ridicule.**

 _"Haha! That suits him perfectly!"_

 **Scorn. Scoff. Taunt. Tease. Insult.**

 **Why?**

He was just a little weaker and wimpier than most. He didn't have the self-confidence and courage his childhood friend had. He didn't have the strength of a powerful quirk -not yet, he wanted to believe. But it was clear as day that they were polar opposites.

Bakugou Katsuki, who was born with everything.

Midoriya Izuku, who was born with nothing.

But there was one thing they had in common. They both aspired to be heroes. Strong, great, and preferably, the best heroes. To be like All Might, the symbol of peace in this world.

 _One day,_ Midoriya had vowed, _one day, I'll catch up to Kacchan! I'll become a hero as cool as him!_

It was a pure and innocent, although one-sided, rivalry. Midoriya looked up to his childhood friend the same way he looked up too Might. They were both cool, with awesome quirks and a strong personality that left much impact. They were the fuel that burned his heart with the desire and dreams to be a hero. They were his aspirations.

* * *

But it all came crashing down on one Midoriya Izuku when he was given the news.

 _"You're Quirkless,"_ said the doctor. He sugarcoated nothing towards the four-year-old boy, and remembering that moment made an odd piece of anger rise in Midoriya Inko's mind.

 _It's not that uncommon, actually._ Izuku accessed the fact in his head. _I mean, humans were once all Quirkless. There are, in fact, people in this quirk-filled world without quirks. They are just the minority._

Without a quirk, he was just Deku, a useless, no-good wimpy little good-for-nothing. A nerd. A dork. And definitely not hero-material. Four-year-old Deku could only conjure up such questions as he accepted the reality of the situation.

 **What about being a hero?**

 **What about All Might?**

 **What about your dreams?**

 **Your resolve to be like Kacchan one day?**

Flushed down the drain, they were.

* * *

 **Do not fret, for I am here!**

As he watched that video again - _that video he once loved with all his might; the video that once filled his head with love and dreams and hope and joy and awe and inspiration, the video that now served to hurt him with each second that passed by, the video that caused sharp aches in his chest as he hears All Might's voice declare his famous catchphrase-_ his tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Hey, Mom, do you think I could be like that one day?" he asked. He wanted someone to tell him it was all fine. he wanted someone to just hold his confused four-year-old mind together. To tell him once again what he had always wished for. To tell him to never lose himself. But his Mother, tearing up, couldn't hold it in. She couldn't bear it anymore. She ran to her child, hugging him close, and bawled.

"I'm sorry,"

 _No,_

"I'm sorry, Izuku..."

 _No, Mom,_

"I'm sorry..."

 _That's not what I wanted you to say._

That day, he cried and cried, feeling himself break into pieces, his dreams shatter like glass, his childhood dissipate like bubbles and his heart get crushed in despair. What would have been the prime of his life would now haunt him as nightmares of his naivety, what was once his dream would become just what it sounded like-an illusion he only saw in his sleep.

 _I wanted you to tell me that I could become a hero too, Mom._

Even so, he did not stop admiring heroes. He wanted a way to be like them too. He wanted to be someone cool, someone depended on, someone people saw as useful and a trustworthy comrade. So he studied. He observed. He made countless notes. He became a nerd and a weird hero fanboy. Being quirkless himself, he was able to think out of the box, contrary to the quirk users.

He was able to figure out things and ways to use particular quirks that the users themselves hadn't thought of. He stockpiled on hero knowledge in the hopes of it being useful one day.

It was probably the one thing he could do. To survive in this world, he has to find a way to ease this pain that may never fade. Even if he was completely broken on the inside, time would mend such scars.

 _After all, he's quirkless. And quirkless people have to live like a quirkless person._

But deep inside, he cries out. Why did this happen to him of all people? He just wanted to be a hero. He just wanted a chance to stand up for himself. A chance to aspire and dream. Why him? Why him of all people?

Why did he now have to live with such a scar in his heart?

Why did he have to bear this torment from his childhood friend?

 **Why did you give him everything, but give me nothing?**

* * *

"Quirkless nerds can't become heroes!"

 _Yeah, I know._

"Give up on U.A, kay?" the sickly sweet smile that meant everything but nice. Kacchan was a man Deku had always feared, and once it was clear that Deku could never catch up to him, the fear grew even more. Still, Deku tried his best to live with this fear.

"Y-You won't know until you try..." he tried speaking, but was met with a glare and a thick, hard punch to the face. Bakugou knew not the meaning of 'hold back'. And he wasn't going to try to understand the word anytime soon.

 _It's okay,_ he reminded himself. _This pain would soon fade. I just need to bear it._

"You're just a nerd! Why the hell are you trying to stand on the same stage as me?" he yelled.

Deku stayed on the ground, cringing at the pain. It hurt. A lot. He had never been punched so hard before. It hurt and his head ached, his ears rang. His eyes were spinning and his mind became muddled from the impact. When he'd come focused, he registered, Kacchan crouching down by him, the smile on his face again.

"Hey, Deku, I know how you can get a quirk." he said, almost sounding happy before his face instantly twisted into a frown,

 **"Why don't you go jump off a building and pray you get one in your next life?"**

* * *

And it finally hit him. Midoriya could curse himself for not realizing it sooner. Why didn't he think of this earlier? There had been such an easy way out this whole time. Something that could instantly end all this misery, all this suffering, all this agony.

He stood at the edge of the roof, leaning on the ledge and looking over it. _It looks really scary from up here,_ he thought. But thinking of facing Bakugou Katsuki again tomorrow made all the unease in his mind quickly fade away.

For a reason he himself didn't know, he smiled.

He had laughed at how hopeless he was. Rabid cackling. He couldn't help but burst out in maniacal giggles and crack up in amusement. He broke out in guffaws, and snorted from laughing too much.

And then he cried. He wept. He lamented. For what? He no longer knew. He no longer wanted to know. He sniffed and wailed to the gods that cursed him, alone on the roof where no one could hear him.

"What was I thinking, believing I could be useful?" he spoke to himself. "It was obviously impossible." he told himself, "I'm Deku! I'm someone that can't do anything!"

His tears still covering his face, he began chuckling again. He finally realized how hopeless his dreams had been from the start. All Might? If anyone could be as strong as him in the first place, he wouldn't bee the greatest hero! What was his stupid self doing? I wanna be like all Might? You can't even be like Kacchan! You're weak! Useless! A freaking waste of space! You're worthless even as a human being!

What can an incompetent _Quirkless_ like you even do?

Was this madness, perhaps? In fact, it was insanity. It was the final point of despair that this boy had feared to reach. It was the point where the last of his pieces broke into millions of invisible shards that can never be gathered again.

He had become a dysfunctional lunatic that had lost its mind.

And on that day, Midoriya Izuku took his final step.


	3. BREAK

**_2\. BREAK_**

Midoriya Inko paced worried by her front door. She was anxious, and it was turning into fear. Call her paranoid if you must, but her dear son Izuku had never been later home than seven before. Something must've happened. Something she didn't want to think of.

 _Why isn't he calling?_ She was holding her cell phone in her hands, _Did he forget to charge it? Did he break it? Lose it?_

Katsuki-kun had already returned from school hours ago. And Izuku had never been with any other group of friends. What could have possibly happened? As the alarm in her phone rang for dinnertime, she realized that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

And so she kicked off her indoor slippers and stepped into outdoor ones, running out of her house, not bothering to lock the door as she looked around the street.

No sign of her child.

She ran to the Bakugous, pressing the doorbell quickly. Her hand shaking in a panic, she pressed it twice.

An annoyed woman dressed in a spaghetti strapped top and shorts opened the door, yelling "Who the fuck?!", scratching her head and glaring at the intruder. Upon noticing who it was, she put on a calmed, friendlier face, "Oh, Inko!" she called, "What brings you?"

"Uhm, I'm sorry to disturb," the Midoriyas were awkward people that held a wimpy touch toward the confident, bright Bakugous, and the fact didn't change at all through the generations. "But have you seen my Izuku? It's getting late, and he hasn't returned yet..."

* * *

"Izuku?" Bakugou Mitsuki said, "Didn't he come home with Katsuki as always?"

That was a very obvious question, but it was just that ridiculous of a situation. Izuku, unlike her son Katsuki was a very good and obedient child. He was a dear, a particularly wimpy and awkward and clumsy one. Him coming home late was a one in a million chance in the world, much less coming home late _without Katsuki_.

Something was very worrying here.

And so she turned to her house, yelling at the top of her lungs, "HEY! Katsuki! KATSUKI!"

"CHRIST, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" came the irritated complain from the only son of the household.

"YOU SEEN IZUKU AROUND?" the mom hollered back.

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW WHERE DEKU IS?!" and cue the slamming doors.

"QUIT FUCKING SWEARING!" Bakugou Mitsuki shouted angrily.

She sighed. Someday, she was going to teach that son some freaking manners. But she turned to her old friend, concern ridden on her face. "That's the story, I'm sorry it's not much help. Have you called the school?" she suggested.

Midoriya Inko nodded. "They said that after he left the classroom, no one knows where he's gone." she said sadly, her head hanging in worry, "Hey, do you think something dangerous happened?" Inko was always a worrywart, but this was actually making Mitsuki feel unsettled.

"Gimme a second, Inko." She reached for a cardigan and stepped into proper shoes. "KATSUKI! I'M HEADED OUT FOR A BIT! WATCH THE HOUSE!" She heard no answer, but left the house anyway. She gave Inko a wide, toothy grin. "Let's look around for a bit,okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakugou Katsuki was lying on his bed, pretending to sleep. His eyes were closed, but something was very disquieting about the situation. _Deku hasn't gone home yet._ As far as he would know, this was a first.

Katsuki may be a horribly rash and overconfident punk (not that he would ever admit to that, of course) but he has never been home late even once without prior informing his parents. It wasn't that Katsuki was trying to be a good child or anything, he just believed that was what everyone did. Despite his appearance, Katsuki was a smart child. He knew a lot of what was wrong or right.

But _Deku?_ That wimp wouldn't even _dare_ to stay out late, whether he informed his mother or not.

He thought back to the events of this morning. When he'd proudly declared his aim to head to U.A, the teacher had broken his haughty spirit by breaking in the news that _Deku,_ of all people, was planning for U.A as well.

 _How dare he._

He had shoved Deku around harder than usual after that, and then went home ahead. It wasn't anything different. This happened a lot. Katsuki could compare Deku to an annoying little cockroach. After all, no matter how badly it's tossed around, it won't stop getting up.

(Katsuki wouldn't admit this, but he, perhaps, acknowledged this part of Deku. It was a sort of strength that the boy undeniably had-the strength to stand back up no matter what. It was a strength not many could have, not many could bear, and not many liked.)

 **It was vexing to think that something happened to Deku after he did that.**

 **It made him feel really-**

 **Really-**

He furiously got up from his bed, furiously sat down on his chair and furiously began doing his homework, yelling something about FUCK THIS HOMEWORK DAMMIT over and over again. He was, _furiously,_ worried.

 **-Really Guilty.**

* * *

His eyes opened.

A room. The only light that he could find was shining neon green. The room, dimly lit, seemed a tad gloomy in the strange light. Test tubes, he saw. Measuring cylinders, beakers, syringes. Was this a laboratory?

A single desk and a single chair was in the room. The chair was made of oak wood, worn by age as the nails and screws that held it together were rusted but firm. Countless indecipherable notes was scattered over the whole of the table, and that was what his eyes landed on. Unconsciously, and by some strange instinct, he tried to decipher the weird jargon.

 _I'm too far away_ , he realized, _I should get a little closer-_

It took him a moment to understand himself. He was trying to get closer, right? He was struck with a little confusion.

 _Oh,_ he found out a second later, _my limbs aren't moving... No_ , he corrected himself, _my whole body isn't moving._

Not even his head could move. Only his eyes were in proper working condition, and so they drifted to where he knows his arms and legs were. His sight could reach far enough, but he noticed a medical, _maybe,_ mask over his face. A mask that seemed to be proving oxygen for his lungs.

It soon dawned upon him that the room wasn't green in the first place. He was inside a cylindrical tube, filled to the brim with a neon green liquid.

The single door in the room opened. He couldn't catch the face of the man, but he was an older, much taller man. The man walked closer, and put a hand on the glass of the cylindrical tube. Another person wandered close behind. A sickly thin man, who strangely had _a detached hand_ on various parts of his body. The second man was a little younger than the first, he guessed.

He saw the first man's mouth move, but heard no voice.

The water in the cylindrical tube began to drain away, and he felt his body slump against the back of the cylinder, something he guessed were shackles at his shoulders and knees holding him up. The front of the cylindrical tube opened like a door, and he could finally see properly.

And he met eyes with a man that had no face. Oddly, the boy did not find it weird. He found it intriguing, even. Interesting. Cool. The shackles that held him up were opened, and the boy found himself falling. The man caught him with one arm, propping the boy up on his feet.

The boy stood up with some difficulty. His limbs mild ly remember how to function. He hadn't been in that tube thing for very long, he deduced.

"I think it's a success." the other man spoke up, sitting on the chair lazily, the weird hand still on his face.

"It is." the first man agreed.

The boy merely tilted his head in confusion, still trying to analyze the first man completely. His upper face was full of scar tissue, all through his eyes, nose and ears. How does he hear? See? Breathe? _Oh, the tubes all over his body must mean something. Are they to help him breathe?_

"Can you talk?" the second man asked.

The boy opened his mouth. He tried making out a vowel. He was met with a very dry throat, and coughed. But when he tried humming out a low note, he could, so his vocal chords were working. He was handed a glass of water, and he drank.

"Y-Yeah..." after many attempts, he manged to force out the simplest single-syllable word he could think of.

The two seemed to meet eyes -the boy had no idea. He couldn't see the second man's face and the first man had no eyes- and turned back to the boy with a little more interest.

"Do you remember who you are?" the second man asked again.

This made the boy stop. _Who am I?_ He thought. He was slightly confused. Why didn't he know who he was? _Ah, right._ "...Deku..." he said, as if recalling a very, very distant memory. "My name is... Deku."

(Memory loss? Why am I experiencing memory loss?)

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, the first man pulled his lips into a grin-a strangely creepy and evil grin. "It's a success, I see."

"Suc-cess?" Deku asked, pronouncing the syllables as if it was an unknown word, which it isn't.

"What the last thing you remember?" the second man asked the boy.

 _What's the last thing I remember?_ he had to take a moment again to think. "Falling." he said, lesser hesitation, "Dying."

(Suicide, the boy managed to remember. Then is this memory loss due to shock?)

"Exactly." the second man started again, "To be simple, you died." Deku was even more confused now. "And then, Sensei picked you up and decided to use you for an experiment." he explained. "Congratulations, you're a successful experiment."

The man's voice was husky, low, and difficult to catch, but Deku could hear it. And he didn't know what to feel. What emotion should be surging up at this moment. There was no fear, (what was fear again?), there was no anger, (anger? what's that?), he didn't feel wary or suspicions towards the two.

He was receiving 'information', and he sucked it all in like a sponge.

"Deku, was it? You're Quirkless, aren't you?" the first man spoke again. "You shall refer to me as Sensei."

Deku nodded.

 _I shall refer to this man as Sensei._

"And he," he pointed to the second man, "Is Shigaraki Tomura."

 _That man is named Shigaraki Tomura._

"From now on, you belong to the villain organization."

 _Villain...Organization?_

Deku perked up. "Villain?" he asked. "Why?"

Sensei smirked. He put a hand on Deku's head. "You are henceforth, a tool I created." he said, "Because I gave you a quirk, and I gave you life. I am literally your father." he said in a joking manner, "And I am a villain. You have no right to refuse."

"Quirk?" he seemed to brighten up at that. Unbeknownst to him, the colour in his eyes immediately returned, turning into the bright, childlike eyes he once had, "A quirk?" _I have a quirk?_

"I see you're happy about it." Sensei chuckled lowly, "As I was saying-" he returned to topic, "You now belong to the villain organization."

 _I have a quirk._

 _I belong to them now._

"I don't really remember," he spoke up hesitantly, biting his lip before parting them to speak again, "But I know that I was a useless person that couldn't do anything." he said. "Are you sure you want me in your organization?"

"Of course." Sensei said without hesitation. "We are villains, the trash and scum of society." he told the boy. "When you jumped from the roof, did a hero save you? No, it was I, a villain, who saved you. Heroes aren't necessary in this world. For us villains, freedom is what rules us. Not the heroes, not the government, not the rules."

"Well, we gave you a quirk that we needed to strengthen our arsenal." Shigaraki Tomura spoke up, "it has nothing strength-based. That's why you're fine. A brainy former hero fanboy was probably the perfect choice." And upon saying that, he raised up a notebook that read **For the Future: Hero Analysis Book 13.**

 _I used to love heroes?_ it came to him as a surprise. Along with the details of his identity, he had lost all interest of his old dreams. It felt as if he was now a different person. Deku wondered inquiringly _, they picked me, despite knowing I was a hero fanboy-_ What kind of quirk was he given? What kind of quirk would negate all that hero-loving self and turn him into something the villains could use?

And Deku noticed he was smiling. He felt something- an emotion known as joy. He was happy that he had been acknowledged for something, that he was picked to be of use to these people. He was excited to be, not a hero, but a villain. He felt unimaginably thankful that he was given a chance to be, not the one who was a biological waste of space, but someone that would prove helpful, someone that was needed by them-these villains.

"Can I...really be useful?" he asked.

"Well, depends on if you meet our expectations." Shigaraki Tomura mumbled.

Deku beamed brightly. Almost too happily. After all, he was overjoyed.

Seeking that, Sensei grinned. "Allow me to enlighten you regarding the quirk I gave you, Hyperthymesia."

* * *

 **Quirk: Hyperthymesia**

 **The user possesses an extremely detailed autobiographical memory.**


	4. CRUMBLE

**3\. CRUMBLE**

All for One. A quirk that could take and delegate the quirks of others. In his own opinion, there was no better quirk for him.

His younger brother, One for All. Despite being named in similarity to his, it was a completely useless quirk. A quirk that could only pass itself on throughout the years.

While All for One stockpiled on his own variety of quirks, giving them out was another matter completely. There was a set of conditions that he could not yet figure out. Thus far, he has never been able to give a quirk out to someone without breaking them, mentally, physically and emotionally, rendering them a doll that only obeyed orders.

Meanwhile, One for All had found its use. As it passed itself on, it merged with any quirk that the users have had, and passed them on as well. It came across a strength-enhancing quirk, and that was where it eventually led to All Might, the Symbol of Peace.

All for One, having conjured up many obedient dolls, began to lose hope in ever creating a perfect Entity. Perhaps, this was the drawback of the quirk, and it was not fixable.

But then one day, All for One came across one boy. A quirkless boy that screamed to the heavens, cursed at the strong and cried for the impartiality of the world. A boy who laughed like a lunatic as he drove himself to madness and threw himself off the roof.

All for One realized something. If giving someone a quirk meant that they would become broken and disfigured, what would happen to a boy that was already broken?

And so on that day, as the boy fell from the roof, a black mist shrouded over him, enveloped him, and consumed the boy. When the black mist faded, the boy had gone with it.

No one noticed the boy whisked away in mid air. No one looked over to this side of the building, which faced away from the roads. Kurogiri had brought the boy to their hideout, where the experiment began.

Shigaraki had looked through the boy's bag in mild curiosity and found what seemed like an extremely detailed observation journal of the heroes. According to the title, he had twelve more of these! This boy had the talent to become a great fighter. But his efforts were meaningless if he hadn't the strength and abilities to compromise his intelligence.

But the villains needed none of that. Strength? Skills? What were they in the face of strong tactics and false plans? What were they in the face of an information leak? Both sides needed all the smarts and knowledge they could have.

If this boy was weak, the villains could just protect him. If this boy was with them... He would be a great addition to their arsenal. They would know the heroes' abilities and possible plans. They would know ways to counterattack them.

This boy may have the potential to become a hero, but he had a much, much greater potential to be a villain.

And so the experiment began.

* * *

Hyperthymesia. A quirk that gives the user hyper memory. Photographic memory. The ability to never forget something they've seen. The syndrome of remembering every detail of their lives.

Coupled with Deku's observational abilities, he could deduce a lot of information from just seeing someone in action once.

And Deku, realizing that fact, used his power well.

* * *

"Sensei," Deku calls excitedly, a happy grin on his face as he runs around the secret base looking for said man, "Senseeiiiii!"

Shigaraki Tomura gives him a light knock on the head. "What? you're noisy."

"Shigaki! Have you seen Sensei?" Deku asks, smiling cheekily as he mumbles a half-hearted _sorry I was noisy_. He had taken to calling Shigaraki 'Shigaki' instantly, and Shigaraki hadn't the chance to correct it before it was set in stone.

"Sensei is resting." Shigaraki answers the boy, "What did you need him for?"

Deku shows the older man the dozen or more worksheets in his hand. "I'm done with the work!" he says, "And Sensei told me to get more from him when I finish."

Shigaraki took the small stack of papers and read through the first one. It was a classic school math test, nothing out of the ordinary. The two had given these to the boy to train him in his quirk. As for why they had these around, one of their minions were in junior high and needed their homework done. Killing two birds with one stone, that girl had the cheek to say.

"I'm also done with English, Japanese, Biology, Chemistry and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Shigaraki dismissed his listing, not wanting to know how many subjects there were as he had at least a dozen in his hands already, "Go read a book or something. I'll give this to Sensei."

"Yess~!" Deku sang childishly, heading towards the bar where Kurogiri hung around. Maybe that guy had a few interesting stories to tell.

"Mt. Lady?" Deku asked.

"A new hero." Kurogiri said, producing a picture from his pocket and handing it to the boy, "What do you make of her?" he asked.

Deku returned the image. "A simple and straightforward, giantification quirk." he began, "A great quirk, but she seems to focus more on fanservice than anything. If not careful, she could very well destroy more of the town than the villain...if that happened would the villain be blamed for the damages or would the society just go meh about it? but that would depend on whether she can fully control her quirk as well. She depends mostly on her size to attack, so her physical strength does not need as much focus as her skills and maneuverability in fighting in busy cities-"

"That's enough, Deku." Kurogiri interrupts, taken aback, "You know a lot."

"Yeah. I saw her debut." Deku answered simply, "It's written on the twelfth page of My Hero Analysis book 13."

Sometimes, Kurogiri wishes Deku didn't have such a frightening memory. (Also, all that mumbling is a little... disturbing.) He sighed, handing the frizzly-haired boy a glass of juice.

"Oh, thanks, Girigiri-san!"

"It's Kurogiri."

"Anyway, are we really planning on taking All Might down?" Deku changed the subject, much to Kurogiri's dismay, but his bright smile wasn't something someone could deny.

"Yeah." Kurogiri said, wiping down a cup, "That's why we got you."

"Yay~!" Deku laughed, "Sensei hasn't told me exactly what to do yet, though." he slumped on the table lazily, "He toldme to take a week or two to get used to my new quirk."

Ah, so that's why. Kurogiri had been asked to gather homework that would replace the year Deku would miss in school. Deku had been surprised the first time he flipped through a high school textbook. Despite not having learned it before in school, he instantly knew how to answer all the question in the workbook. In three days' time, Deku had gone through every subject at the high-school level.

He had then began to rewrite the other twelve hero notebooks he could no longer retrieve. He wrote everything done without reference or breaks, even the little notes and sketches he had scribbled on during his fanboy phase. In a week's time, he was all ready and now trying to explore the various uses of his own quirk.

"Are you doing well with your quirk?" Kurogiri asked.

"I love it!" Deku beamed, "It's so fun!" he laughed, "I know everything! But..."

"But?"

"I don't know why, but I can't remember my last name." he said, sulking at the table, pouting, "What made him like heroes so much? Why was he so weak? Why was he so scared? I don't really understand a lot of stuff anymore. Why did he cry? Why did he get mad? Why did he worry, why was he always so afraid of strong people?"

Hearing that, Kurogiri was stricken with a little realization. Every quirk has a drawback, so this quirk, Hyperthymesia, must have one too.

"They're called emotions." Kurogiri told him, keeping a calm and collected manner, "beign happy; being sad; being afraid; being worried...they're all emotions a human being should have."

Deku listen intently, interested. "I see..." he mumbled, a little smile gracing his face, but didn't reach his eyes, "Sensei created me, so I'm probably not a normal human being anymore. I'm an artificial being? An experiment? A Noumu- And I guess I don't need 'human emotions' anymore."

A Noumu. They had thought that Deku was a miraculous success, a sentient Noumu. But perhaps, he wasn't as sane and receptive as they thought. His mind was deteriorating from this quirk. One day, Deku might become a voiceless doll that only knows to obey orders.

* * *

 **Extra:**

When Kurogiri first met Deku, Kurogiri had the impression that this kid didn't know where he was at. He was smiling sweetly, innocently and absolutely adorably, looking pure and untainted as a newborn baby.

"I'm Deku!" he said perkily, in a way that seemed to charm the adult male. He held out a hand in offering of a handshake.

It took the adult male a moment to realize it was his cue. "Oh-" he wiped his hands dry and took the boy's hand in his, "I'm Kurogiri."

"Girigiri?" the boy had asked, his head tilting to the side, "That's a weird name."

"It's Kurogiri." the man had to correct.

"Girigiri."

"Ku-ro-gi-ri."

"Giri-giri-giri?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Girigiri!"

"Shigaraki-"

"Give up." the male said. "Just give in."


	5. FADE

**4\. FADE**

 **Let's go back a little to the past. The day right after Midoriya Izuku disappeared without a trace.**

"Do you have any idea where your son may have gone?" Tsukauchi Naomasa asked the sobbing woman, trying his best to be calm and considerate of the mother.

"No," Midoriya Inko shook her head, "He has never gone anywhere this long before," she said, "He usually comes home with Katsuki-kun, but..."

"Katsuki-kun?" the policeman inquired.

"My idiot son." Bakugou Mitsuki, the mother's friend, said, "Those two probably got into some stupid fight again or something." she explained.

"When was he last seen?"

"School. We've asked, but the school last saw him at the courtyard, talking to Katsuki. No one has seen him leave the school at all." Mitsuki said. She looked glum at the situation in itself, but she was evidently swallowing back words because Midoriya Inko was around.

"My Izuku..." Inko spoke up, her voice sounding on the verge of crying, "Do you think he's alright?"

Tsukauchi Naomasa has been in a lot of cases like these before, and most of the time, villains are involved. And due to that, these cases often go cold.

That was something he couldn't tell Midoriya Inko now, because she was very likely to break down. What she needed now was optimism and reassurance. And so, Tsukauchi smiled professionally, and told her "Of course!" like the nice policeman he had to be.

 _I promise that I'll find your son,_ he added only to himself. _Definitely._

Tsukauchi wasn't one to give up. He had his fair share of wins and losses to the villains countless times, and he was definitely not gonna lose this time either.

"Katsuki-kun, was it?" he spoke up, "May I speak to him?"

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki sighed.

That nerd didn't freaking get home. _Why is Deku such an idiot? WHY is he always pulling this kinda shit and making people **worry** about him? He's quirkless for god's sake, why can't he just sit still, stay safe and stop scaring the FUCK out of people?!_

He paced up and down the Midoriya household in attempt to ease the pent up stress that gathered in his chest. He grumbled curse after curse in pure frustration as he ignored the faint sounds of his mom and that policeman talking.

He looked once again at the door of a familiar room. The All Might themed door sign read IZUKU, and looking at it just made Katsuki angrier than he already was at said boy. Finally giving in to anger, he twisted the doorknob and went into the room. Maybe there'll be something in there that'll soothe his rage. Like his crazy collection of All Might merchandise or something-

Katsuki froze.

Because _what._

Katsuki had entered this room once or twice when they were kids, but never once had he seen this sight. He remembered the nerd's room to be amazingly, evidently screaming I LOVE ALL MIGHT. That's why he had not been expecting _this._

The walls were decorated with- _they probably weren't meant to be decorative, though_ -with notebook papers. Each paper was stuck on neatly and arranged orderly like it was a kind of wallpaper. And on each sheet were notes, sketches and studies of Heroes and their quirks.

He was immediately entranced at the sight, and began looking through them - _Kamui Woods, Cementoss, Midnight, Endeavour, Ingenium-_ he listed out, looking through the notes and scribbles about the details of their quirks, their special moves... even their debut dates and details of how they appeared on the day Deku first saw them on TV. It was crazy, and somewhat ridiculous.

Katsuki found Deku's **My Hero Analysis for the Future** books, flipping through it to find the same information on the heroes written in there. _No,_ the ones on the wall have more information than the ones in the book.

And Katsuki realized something. The papers on the wall have all been stuck over the posters that were originally there. Note after note obscured All Might's face and hid it from sight- that was something he believed a fanatical hero lover like Deku would never, _ever_ do.

Katsuki looked around a little longer, _Mt Lady, Thirteen, and-_ Katsuki stopped.

 **Bakugou Katsuki.**

That was him. A sketch and study of his quirk. Details of its usage and how it's used. His battle instincts and habits. Predictions on how long he can use his quirk, and to what extent. Even things like the possible ways to advance the usage of his quirk.

 _What in the world?_ Katsuki couldn't resist thinking, staring at it wide eyed. These are fucking scary. But undeniably, it was ridiculously professional work.

 _Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that Deku could have become a great support hero with just this fanboy knowledge._

He read through the notes. This was the first time he's realized just how Deku was much, much more of a fanboy than he'd thought, and that gave him a new kind of peculiarity. Are you telling me that this kid's quirk isn't hyper observation or something?

"HEY! KATSUKI! COME DOWN HERE FOR A BIT!"

Katsuki jumped. Wow, that startled him.

"WHAT, WOMAN?!" He yelled back.

Taking one last look at the room, Katsuki went downstairs.

* * *

 **Now we return to the present, a little over one week after Deku received his new life.**

"A Mud Quirk?" Deku inquired, "Most commonly known as the Sludge Villain..."

 _I think I've seen something about a Mud Villain before? Five years ago, to be exact. On a news channel that described the escaped villain of a bank robbing. The news also described the Villain's usual felony of taking people hostage. His patterns of attack so the civilians would know what to look out for. What were the exact words spoken?_

"Do you need a picture?" Shigaraki spoke up, reaching for Kurogiri's phone.

But Deku perked up, already done thinking. "The Sludge Monster has a transformation type quirk that turns his body into a murky liquid. He can also take over someone's body and use their quirks. He usually focuses on normal villain deeds like robbing banks and causing destruction. He would trap his victims in his quicksand-like body and go for the mouth to ensure they won't scream, also to suffocate or drown his victim out so they would pass out without much resistance. He first appeared-"

"Stop, stop." Kurogiri had to hold up a hand at the boy, "As usual, you know a lot, but let's get back on track. How would you recommend to deal with him?"

"If he's mud, strength wouldn't be very efficient because we can't just punch water, so it'd be a challenge to beat him with just raw strength and without a plan. But his eyes seem an easy target, so maybe if we aim there physical attacks would work too...but then again projectile weapons may be better in that case. Other than that, elemental type quirks. Would water work on him? Ice could trap him and fire could cage him, wind? The Sludge Villain doesn't seem to have a lot of an advantage in terms of strength, so he'd depend on sneak attacks. But if it's against a civilian he might win with just raw strength... and it's hard to get a grasp on him since he's mud... Maybe if we sneak up on him and stuff him in a bottle-"

"Deku, Deku," Shigaraki chopped him on the head, "Too long. Limit it to about twenty words."

"In conclusion," Deku chuckled in response. "His eyes are good targets for projectile-type weapons or physical blows. An ambush would be the best course of attack." he said.

"I see." Shigaraki nodded.

"Are we gonna go?" Deku asked, a little excited, "Fight and stuff?"

"This question is ultimately to test the usefulness of your ability. Sensei decides our next course of action." Shigaraki explained, earning a disappointed pout from the younger boy. "And speaking of him, Sensei was looking for you."

The boy brightened up instantly, "Really?!"

"Yeah, yeah, go on now."

Deku leaped off his seat and skipped away singing a random happy tune as he went.

"What did Sensei ask for?" Kurogiri questioned.

"Beats me." Shigaraki said, "Anyway, what's your opinions on his power?"

"Pretty useful, I mean we knew nothing about this villain except his appearance and quirk until Deku. But what now?"

"Well, Sensei will figure that out."

* * *

"Senseeiii?" Deku sang, stepping into the lab, "Are you in here?"

And sure enough, the half-faced man was in there, sitting calmly by a particular cylindrical tube. The tube held what Deku recognized as a monster- blue skin, large, bulky build, a yellow beak, teeth sharp as shark fangs, an exposed brain.

"Ah, Deku." Sensei recognized with his quirk that enabled him to capture his surroundings, "Come here."

And Deku did. He took a better look at the monster- a Noumu, he was told. A _Brainless._ Deku has seen it a number of times, and each time he seemed to feel more _charmed_ by the creature. It was cool.

"What do you think of it?" he asked.

Deku had on a permanent smile. "It's cute. I almost want it as a pet," he said, "It looks strong, does it match up to All Might? Can that beak be used for attack or- what about the fangs? Why is it blue? Why is the brain not protected? Wouldn't it be kind of his worst possible and completely exposed weakness-"

He heard Sensei chuckle at that. "Evaluate, my boy." he put a hand on the glass, "This Noumu has the quirk of Super Regeneration." he explained, "He is the weapon we are using against All Might in our plan."

"Regeneration..." Deku repeated, entranced, "Healing damage earned from all attacks, creating a near immortal being that can keep on fighting forever. However, just that quirk itself may not be strong enough to handle the heroes. They are very likely to team up and capture him while he is incapacitated."

"Is that so?" Sensei sounded mildly upset, but was in fact wearing a proud grin. "Is it useless, then?" he asked.

Deku shook his head. "No, not at all!" he said cheerfully, "It can hold out well against a strength reliant like All Might. And Nomunomu doesn't have the fragility of a human, so he is basically a strong wall. With stronger defenses, he may hold out longer than All Might. Nomunomu's all buff and stuff, so is he as strong as All Might? If so, Nomunomu also needs speed to keep up with All Might. Super Regeneration can probably regrow limbs and stuff, but would he run out of power? Or would the Regeneration heal his stamina too? What happens if he runs out of stamina, do the wounds stop healing? He shouldn't heal all the minor wounds then, maybe if he had stronger defenses he could just, absorb the shock of the punches or something. That would work better against All Might-"

"So," Sensei had to interrupt the mumble jargon, "What do you have in mind?"

Deku giggled, "A lot."

"You can have him, then." Sensei decided, You can do whatever you want with him, you can _improve_ him so that he would be more capable of going against All Might in the future. The success and failure of this creature will wholly depend on you."

"I can?!" Deku sparkled brighter than glitter. "Anything?"

"Well, he's your species." Sensei said, "As long as you train him-"

"Yay! Yay! Thanks, Senseii!" Deku jumped around in celebration, leaping on Sensei's shoulders at some point and began spinning around in glee.

Sensei sighed. Did he hear anything I said?


	6. COLD

**5\. COLD**

"Nomunomuuu!" Deku leaped onto the monster's neck, "Let's play!"

The monster and the child began walking away to somewhere, probably a more spacious area to mess around so they won't crash into any tables with Noumu's huge size, but Shigaraki couldn't help worrying about how strange the situation was-

"So, what's that?" Kurogiri asked Sensei.

"I'm planning on giving it to Deku as a pet." was Sensei's simple and stoic reply.

Kurogiri stopped. "Uh, that's literally a weaponized, artificial human that's designed to kill people-"

"Well, I think it's taken a liking to Deku. It's being pretty docile." Shigaraki mumbled, removing the hand on his face to drink his coffee.

Meanwhile, Nomunomu was being fed some cookies Deku had gotten from Kurogiri. Deku was giggling in glee, adorably enjoying his new friend and excited as to what came next.

"What about the Sludge?" Kurogiri decided to ask, turning away from the two artificial quirk users, "Who do we send?"

"Did Deku acquire a good amount of information?" Sensei questioned.

"He told us the usage and application of the quirk." Kurogiri said, "And a way to deal with him."

Sensei smirked, "That's a good sign." he said, amused and satisfied and proud of his creation. "It was a good choice to make him, after all."

"But there are limits to what we can do if he's mentally a baby." Shigaraki mumbled.

"Shigaraki, you're mentally not much older." Kurogiri blurted out but was ignored, "But that's true. There's still a limit if we keep holed up in here, because updated information won't be taken in."

"It's a little soon, but we shall move on to the next step." Sensei grinned maliciously, his poisonous intent spilling thickly like honey out of his mouth, "I will make Deku the perfect Noumu."

* * *

"So, you _really_ have no idea where he may have went after your quarrel?" Tsukauchi asked the boy once again.

Katsuki was terribly annoyed now. "Yeah." he said, swallowing all the frustration down, "I've got no idea."

Tsukauchi sighed, "I see, sorry about that."

Katsuki sighed too, "That stupid Deku probably got kidnapped or something. Isn't there a villain round here that would kidnap weak-looking beansprouts like him and do experi-"

Immediately, Katsuki was met with a smack to the head, courtesy of Mitsuki. "Why are you so obsessively negative?!" Mitsuki snapped at her child.

"It's the truth, dammit! What else can possibly freaking happen to that-" Katsuki tried to speak again but a sharp **'be quiet, you munchkin'** from his mother shut him up instantly.

 _How often does Bakugou Mitsuki show raw anger, again?_

But it was mainly because Mitsuki knew why her son said those words. Her son was a selfish, prideful brat that would never admit his wrongdoings. However, the pain of guilt spares no one. Unable to cope, this was how Katsuki repents. He does things he never meant to and says things he doesn't want to- all to drive himself into a corner and bury himself into the depths of hate and blame.

 _That may be an exaggeration,_ Mitsuki sighed to herself. _Really this boy, he takes after his father in the worst possible places!_ Tsukauchi eyed the sight before him. He really doubts the fact that the boy did not care for his friend, but he didn't miss the clue Bakugou Katsuki slipped in.

 _Isn't there a villain around here that captures weak-looking beansprouts like him?  
_

In fact, there were plenty. What kind of villain would be able to capture a child before he left school grounds, with no one able to locate when or where he even disappeared? His first suspicions was that the culprit lurked around school, but he had performed a search and skim of the whole school and its staff members, nothing coming up fruitful enough to even give any sign of the boy's whereabouts.

* * *

"A new Quirk?" Deku questioned the subject curiously, "I don't mind at all, but why?"

"It's to build up your efficiency and usefulness." Sensei explained, "Think about it."

Deku believed was here to be Sensei's archive of hero knowledge, so why would he need more quirks? He wouldn't need many strength-based quirks, in his opinions, because it would lower the amount of focus he can pour into information gathering. It would also be a waste of a great quirk as Deku disliked and did not have the physical capabilities and experience to cope with long battles. Oh, but defense-based quirks or quirks that boost his information gathering abilities might help him gather more information. Maybe something like an indestructible shell he can hide in while thinking about counterattacks; or a quirk that allows him to see far distances so he can gather data from great distances away.

"It sounds interesting." he agreed with Sensei's decision. "Actually, I'm Sensei's property, so Sensei doesn't need my approval to do anything." he also mentioned, giving a cheeky grin. "If Sensei wants to do something, I'm completely fine! I'd even die for Sensei!"

 _Death, huh._ Since he's already **dead** , dying another time or two for the man that gave him life was a choice he wouldn't think twice about.

"Just remember." Sensei warned, "I've never tried implementing more than one quirk into someone without them losing their minds." And sure enough, Sensei was almost afraid that he would lose this valuable, once-in-a lifetime success he had gotten. He feared that he would lose Deku, what he had believed to be entirely vital to his plans, because he was impatient.

"I'll be okay!" Deku beamed, "I trust in Sensei!"

And for one, Sensei hoped he trusted himself.

* * *

 **Several Months after Midoriya Izuku's Disappearance.**

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 **Time of disappearance: 5.31 p.m. (approx.)**

 **Date of disappearance: X-th April XX-X**

Tsukauchi Naomasa looked at the case file several months later, barely looking at the first two lines. He turned to the face of the missing boy, and pondered of how young he was and how unfortunate this case had ended up. He had truly wanted to solve the case, but there was nothing he could do now.

Months of effort, but the crime was too perfectly concluded. Not a single soul had a final glimpse of the boy- no one except Bakugou Katsuki. Not a single hint of the boy's belongings were left behind on school grounds, not a single soul had spoken to him after school that day.

Regretfully, Tsukauchi Naomasa closed the file, and placed the file next to the other cases no one would look at for another number of years where time would help to miraculously sprout evidence. The case of missing boy Midoriya Izuku had not been declared a cold case yet- it was far to early to say so. His higher-ups often dubbed these case as **gone stale**. No one bothered about them anymore.

The most difficult thing he had to do was tell Midoriya Inko of the news. She had broken down crying, wailing and sobbing for, (as Tsukauchi had heard later), the next week, staying mostly in her son's room to cope. She had finally picked herself up a month later, being positive that her son was safe and that she had to keep smiling and made sure the house was in order if her son was to come back soon.

The next most difficult thing was to see how Bakugou Mitsuki looked disappointed, but had a hint of pity on her face. She had definitely understood how hard jobs in this hero-filled world was for a policeman, and she was offering understanding looks that tried to assure him _it was okay_ and _he did his best_. It seemed to have the opposite effect, though.

And then it was Bakugou Katsuki, who, although had held up a fiercely indifferent farce the whole time, freeze with a shocked look on his face as he demanded an explanation, blamed his uselessness, and had to be stopped from destroying anything other than the vase.

Tsukauchi walked home solemnly.

 _The police are useless,_ he sighed. _We hope to redeem ourselves from the discrimination of the heroes, but most of the time, we can't do anything to salvage how helpless we are._


	7. CRACK

**6\. CRACK**

One year has passed since Midoriya Izuku had been declared missing. The worry and stress the fact had brought mostly died down, many people simply moving on with their lives and some even forgetting this child had even vanished in the first place.

Bakugou Katsuki hates everyone. That's not news.

He scoffs at the thought of even living in this neighborhood, where the person he knew as 'Deku' had been forgotten, his disappearance a passing shower in their lives. Not his.

UA Academy. He had taken the Hero Course and magnificently passed with the highest scores on the entrance exam. He now has the opportunity to achieve what had been his childhood dream (and Deku's), to become the number one hero. He's already been in this school for a while, and he's actually pretty confident in his progress. Mock battles and Quirk tests were cool things they usually didn't get to do because of the police. He was glad he came to UA.

Bakugou Katsuki may not admit it, but another reason had emerged. Another reason he wants to become a strong hero, a hero that can do everything other people can't.

 _Deku,_ he doesn't let it get to his face, struggling to keep up a poker face. His fists clench.

 _I swear I'll find you._

 _And like, throw a punch in your face or something._

* * *

"Deku,"

Said boy looks up at the call, temporarily forgetting the little birds he had been feeding. "Yes?"

Over the year with the Villain Organisation, Deku had gotten a little taller, his hair had grown a little longer. His eyes looked a little tired, eyes sagging in dark bags. He now had three quirks, none of a combat-efficient quirk, and receiving these quirks had caused his complexion to look a little pale and his body a little on the thin side. But now, he was much more of a lively, happy child than he believed he could've been.

Shigaraki signals for the boy in a _come here_ motion, "I got an idea," he said, "and I need your help."

"Sure!" Deku brushed off invisible dust from his pants, standing up quickly, his face stuck on his ever-present smile as he skipped over. "I'll do it!"

"I haven't said anything yet." Shigaraki sighed.

* * *

"BRING OUT ALL MIGHT!" a reporter yelled, pointing a microphone at the two teachers, "HE'S GOTTA BE IN THERE SOMEWHERE!"

"We told you, he's off duty!" Professional Hero Present Mic spoke up.

"JUST ONE COMMENT AND WE'LL QUIETLY LEAVE!" another added, speaking over the first teacher.

"And when we give you one, you'll ask for another and another. It's always like that. No means no." Eraser Head groaned.

Both Heroes were entirely helpless to the situation- as adept to fighting as they were these were civilians who hadn't the permit to use their quirks freely, so if the Heroes used their Quirks to intimidate them, they would just get scorns and false, exaggerated headlines that may ruin their career in return. It was a smart choice, but they had no idea when the police would arrive to deal with this mess-

Deku pulled his hood over his head. Something that gave him a casual, normal everyday citizen look. He followed the crowd of pressinto school grounds, subtly separating and drifting to the back of school. He had memorized the map- there was an emergency exit around herethat was used for evacuations. The door could be opened from the outside with a card identification or a top secret Password. The Password was 9116438129493728.

He easily slipped in. _The students are-_

They were crowded around the exit of the cafeteria. The alarms in UA Academy had probably gone off while they were eating. The alarms had last gone off in three years, Izuku remembers the notes he's read, because it means that something infiltrated and it was out of the teachers' control.

Izuku acted natural. He walked with slightly lifted steps to where he remembered the records archive were.

* * *

Deku sifted through the most recent records.

He flipped through All Might's schedule, springing the pages so he'd waste no time catching a glimpse of each page. His Hyperthymesia locked onto each page clearly, implanting itself somewhere in Deku's mind as he went through file after file of each Teacher's data.

 **Class 1-A.** Deku views each page quickly, his face locked in a neutral, unreadable expression as his mind processes the information at the speed of light.

The noise outside was dying down, but he didn't notice.

 _"Deku,"_ a voice spoke through his earphones, _"Deku, Deku, DEKU!"_

He finally noticed the sound. "Girigiri?" he asked.

 _"The police are here. Get out of there."_

"Kay," he replies. He put the files back exactly where he found them, taking a bit of time as some were too high up the shelf. He begins mumbling. Mumbling at a low volume, but Kurogiri on the other end of the phone could make out that he was talking about the information he had just gathered. He spoke out the names of each teacher, their hero title, their quirk and year of service, then proceeded to the students, their quirks, their physical records and- he abruptly stopped.

"Giri, get me a portal." he said.

"There's some interference over there. The most I can make is big enough for maybe a hand." Kurogiri explained, understanding that Deku being hasty meant something unusual.

"That's enough. Take the phone. I'll follow the crowd out of UA." He said, pulling off his earphones.

Kurogiri sighed. No further explanation? Okay, then. He created a portal, barely enough for the phone that was quickly tossed through it along with the earphones. "Be back soon." he managed to tell the boy.

Deku had picked up a pencil from the table and scribbled on a piece of sticky note. He made a simple little sketch of- himself, hood and all. He then reached for an eraser. He erased the whole drawing and drew a cat over it. He huffed and said, "Alter!"

The sticky note glowed, the strikes of the pencil emitting a low light, then Deku exploded (not really, there wasn't like a huge BOOM or anything) into white smoke. The smoke quickly dissipated, and Deku was now replaced by a black cat.

 **Quirk: Alteration**

 **The user can change his initial appearance, according to his imagination and the accuracy of his drawing.**

He meowed. He jumped up to the table, pulled the sticky note out and swallowed it- gotta get rid of any evidence he was ever here. He jumped out the window, to the balcony, and made his merry way down to the ground. He couldn't do this to get in because he needed the communication device with him. He could change his appearance, but things like phones and all can't be included in his Alteration.

He bumps into a certain man on the way out.

A raggedy man, looking very tired and exhausted. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was buried in a strange white scarf around his neck.

"Eh? Even a cat got in?"

 _Oh,_ Deku realized, _it's Eraser Head._ T _he underground hero. Real name Aizawa Shouta. He has the quirk to erase someone's quirk by looking at them, but-_ Deku the cat felt himself get picked up by the scruff and placed on an arm as the man walked in a certain direction, bringing the cat.

"Man, what some annoying trouble." Eraser Head mumbles, walking the cat out of the school and placing it on the ground. "Go on now. Shoo."

Deku meowed with a bright smile, as if he was saying _thanks!_ and did as told. He walked as a cat all the way back to the bar.

No hero noticed a villain sneaking through their records that day.

* * *

The heroes knew something was up. The so-called _UA Barrier_ which always kept reporters at bay had been utterly destroyed, a feat no civillian reporter could really make. If they could, they wouldn't be working as a reporter!

"Do you think-"

"Yeah," Principal Nedzu clarifies, his super-intelligent brain telling him that there was no more answer, "Someone instigated this."

"Has some element of evil penetrated the grounds, perhaps?"

"Perhaps, this was intended as a declaration of war."


	8. BURST

**7\. BURST**

"Morning, Shigaraki." Kurogiri greeted as the man-child settled down by the bar counter, "Sleepless night again?"

"Hm? Uh." Shigaraki made sounds, but Kurogiri had no idea if it was a _yes, no_ or _what?_ so he just dismissed it.

Kurogiri places a mug of coffee on the counter, which Shigaraki takes without a word. It was silence, very awkward silence for a long moment before Kurogiri spoke up. "Where's Deku?" he asked, "He's usually up by this time..."

"Ah-" Shigaraki lifted his head, "I forgot to tell him to go sleep last night."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oops."

They went into Deku's room and, sure enough, there the boy was, mumbling endlessly, his hand on his pen and writing down paper after paper.

"Todoroki Shouto- Son of Flame Hero Endeavor- Half Cold Half Hot- Two-toned hair- Burn scar- Heterochromatic- Red and White- Fire and Ice- Left and Right- Recommendations- Asui Tsuyu- Frog Form- Frog- Tongue- Jump- Water- Green- Long black hair- Entrance Exam-"

Kurogiri facepalmed. "Shigaraki..."

"I forgot." was the very prompt and _I'm not really sorry_ reply.

Ever since Deku got his second quirk, he began to show lesser signs of maintaining sanity. He began to occasionally stare into a space, or could mumble about the same rounds of information for hours on end. If he wasn't called or interrupted directly, he wouldn't realize if a whole day has passed. Even if his stomach growled in hunger, he would continue thinking and analyzing, forever.

"Deku," Kurogiri called, walking over and shaking him awake from his trance, "Stop that."

Kurogiri found the papers strewn all over- There were already plenty on the walls, and these were to be used for their next plan. his notebooks have gone up to 25 in the past year, and Kurogiri had an inkling all these were just simplified fragments of what the boy had already input into his notebooks.

These simplified fragments were to be stuck on Deku's room walls, a habit he said he wanted to do despite not needing to. It was also easier for Kurogiri, Shigaraki and Sensei to reference for their plans anyways.

"Oh, Girigiri. Is it time to sleep?" Deku asked.

"Nope," Kurogiri sighed, "It's time to wake up."

Deku, simply taking in the response, beamed and greeted. "Then, good morning, Girigiri!"

"Good morning." he replied.

After breakfast, Deku returned to his room. He began sticking up all the notes he had made on the wall, arranging them neatly and perfectly because well, he just wanted to.

"I'm all done!" Deku said. He put up the last sketch on the wall, viewing his room which was, every inch, full of these notes. He looked at the last sketch and smiled. "Maybe Sensei would praise me!"

He spotted one particular note on the wall. A note, sketch and study of one Bakugou Katsuki.

"Eh?"

Really, he had gone over the information so fast he didn't really realize how familiar this name sounded. He didn't even realize that he's done this exact same note four times now. The students he had been asked to take information of were all his age, he noticed. And this particular guy was-

"Oh, it's Kacchan!" he grins excitedly, "Wow, what a coincidence! So Kacchan really went to UA!" he talked to himself, really excited. He stuck his face really close to the picture, remembering all the memories, "it's so nostalgic!"

His smile, although meant heartfully and was really honest, it just didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Maybe he'll like me better now? I've got a cool quirk! I'm useful now! I'm stronger now!" he wondered outloud, "I didn't become a hero, so I didn't interfere with his chances in UA, too! I bet he's really glad!" he wasn't being sarcastic at all, no. He was actually honestly considering these.

 _Because, why would Kacchan feel anything else?_

If he had to say anything, he was grateful. It was because Kacchan told him such a thing that day. Kacchan had told him to jump off a building, suggesting that he could get a quirk that way. Sarcastic as it was, Deku did it. Deku did it, and he got a quirk! Three, even! He met Shigaki and Girigiri and Sensei and Nomunomu- Deku felt really, really grateful for Kacchan.

"I'm so excited! I'll be seeing him soon!"

He dashed out from his room and to the lab where Sensei and Noumu were.

"Nomunomu!" Deku ran to the beast, "It's me!"

"Deku, stop playing." Sensei said sternly, "You know what I asked for."

Deku stood up straight. Sensei had told Deku of their plan, The plan they would use to destroy All Might, once and for all! It would take place in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, also known as USJ. There were six zones in total excluding the center court: The Downpour Zone, the Flood Zone, the Landslide Zone, the Mountain Zone, the Conflagration Zone, the Flood Zone and the Ruins Zone.

"Let's start with the Zone allocations-" Deku says. He turns to his notebook and opens it, looking at the first page. He lifts the back cover and lets the pages fall.

"Aoyama Yuga- Quirk: Navel Laser. His quirk is unable to be used repetitively, so somewhere with a lot of blind spots to force him to use it over and over. Conflagration, Ruins, or Downpour."

"Ashido Mina- Quirk: Acid. The liquid she can produce is corrosive, so somewhere that can counter liquids- liquids against liquids, Downpour or Flood."

"Asui Tsuyu- Quirk: Frog Form. Basically, a frog, so anywhere near water would put us at a disadvantage. Best countermeasure, Conflagration."

"Iida Tenya- Quirk: Engine. Rocket boosters are implanted in his legs. Downpour, Ruins or Conflagration, I guess. Somewhere he can't just charge out of instantly."

"Uraraka Ochako- Quirk: Zero Gravity. Somewhere without objects for her to lift. Landslide."

"Ojiro Mashirao- Quirk: Tail. Like a monkey, kind of, somewhere that would limit his mobility? Anywhere without buildings- oh, but Conflagration might work nevertheless. So I suggest, Conflagration, Landslide, Downpour or Flood."

"Kaminari Denki- _who named this child_ \- Quirk: Electrification. Electricity, so Flood."

"Kirishima Eijirou- Quirk: Hardening. Fight-based quirk, so somewhere with less mobility- Flood."

"Kouda Kouji- Quirk: Animal Voice. Somewhere without animals? Anywhere."

"Satou Rikido- Quirk: Sugar Rush. He can get stronger by consumption of sugar, so somewhere with little mobility to counter raw strength. Flood."

"Mezou Shouji- Quirk: Dupli-Arms. He looks like an octopus so let's not send him to the Flood Zone- Anywhere else."

"Jirou Kyouka- Quirk: Earphone Jack. I think sound waves can travel through water too, so the Flood Zone won't help. Mountain?"

"Hanta Sero- Quirk: Tape. He's a long ranged attacker, so anywhere but the Flood Zone."

"Tokoyami Fumikage- Quirk: Dark Shadow. The weakness of his quirk is unknown, so anywhere."

"Todoroki Shouto- Quirk: Half Cold Half Hot. Conflagration would null his ice."

"Hagakure Tooru- Quirk: Transparency. She's invisible, so the Downpour Zone."

"Bakugou Katsuki- Quirk: Explosion. The more he sweats, the more he can explode, so no Conflagration. The Flood Zone or Downpour Zone, if possible."

"Mineta Minoru- Quirk: Pop-off. His head is sticky and can stick to anything eternally. In open area he can stick it all over the place and prevent our troops from freely moving about. In a flood he could cause the troops in the water to lose mobility as well. A town would be ideal."

"Yaoyorozu Momo- Quirk: Creation. She can do quite a lot, so she can be sent anywhere."


	9. SPARK

**8\. SPARK**

"My Quirk is plain. I'm simply a frog." Asui Tsuyu says. "Unlike Uraraka-chan's, it's not very hero-like."

"Mine too." Kirishima Eijirou agrees, "My quirk- all it can do is harden." he demonstrates with his left arm, "It's pretty strong, but not very cool."

"No, it's plenty cool! It's very hero-like!" Uraraka cuts in, "it's a strength-enhance quirk and a defense enhance quirk at the same time!" she insists, "Mine can't really lift too much, because I get nauseous."

"Mine's both flashy and strong." Aoyama Yuuga sparkles confidently.

"But your stomach collapses." Ashido Mina jokingly points out.

"But if we're talking flashy and strong, it's gotta be Bakugou and Todoroki, no?" Kirishima mentions the two at the back.

"But Bakugou-kun's got a horrible temper, so he won't be popular." Asui bluntly adds.

"HEY! FROG! I HEARD THAT!" the boy yelled at her angrily.

"See?"

It was a laid-back bus trip to a fun class of learning about rescues. Everyone had gotten cozy and began chatting, forming bonds and getting to know each other more. Bakugou groans. He was getting used to this annoying school life, but all he could think about every day was how irritatingly carefree the world was.

It reminded him of Deku, especially that gravity girl. Angel face. They had the same love for heroes and the kind demeanor, the brilliant smile that would strip away sometimes to reveal determined looks. But she wasn't as wimpy as Deku. She was a little more headstrong, confident and courageous, and she possessed a form of strength, albeit weak.

It irked him. Their similarities and differences. It irked him. How he still mourns for the day he made Deku go missing.

 _If I walked home with him that day, would he still be here? If I had stayed a little longer, would he have still been here?_ These questions crossed his mind countless times, but Katsuki will not falter.

Not if he was going to get Deku back.

(-)

They reached their destination not long after.

"Woahh! Is this Universal Studios Japan (USJ) or something?" some gasped in awe at the incredible sight.

"Floods, Landslides, Ruins, etc." a new voice interrupted, "This is a practical training area I created to simulate various accidents and disasters." They turned to the source of the voice- a person in a full-body space suit, not a hint of skin. "This is the Unforseen Simulation Joint (USJ)!

 _Wow, it's seriously USJ..._

"It's the Space Hero Number Thirteen!" someone said excitedly, "He's the gentlemanly hero whose expertise is in disaster relief!"

"Kya! I've always loved Number Thirteen!" Uraraka cheers hyperactively.

"Well then," Thirteen clears his throat, "Before we begin, just remember one thing- or two... or three... or four..."

 _They're increasing!_

"Anyway!" Thirteen snaps out of it, "As many of you know, my quirk is called the Black Hole. Any material that is sucked into this abysmal vortex will, despite anything, turn into dust." he explained.

Uraraka nods her head violently, fangirling over her favourite hero.

"Yeah! That's why it's ideal for removing wreckage during a rescue!" someone piped in.

"However!" Thirteen cut in, "This quirk can be easily used for murder and destruction."

This caused a stunned silence in the class.

"Many quirks, if not used in the right way, can easily cause much harm to society. Such is what villains do." Thirteen explains, "In that way, this quirk is no different from anyone's here. In this society, Quirks are strictly regulated and its usage is put under stern restrictions. That is the basic makeup of this world. But many of us often forget how our quirks can go awry. One slip of a finger may accidentally kill someone."

Bakugou Katsuki was distracted. He wanted to listen to the words of the Pro Hero, but something just felt _odd_. Not the bad _omen_ kind of odd, but a _something's off_ kind of odd. Something didn't fit here.

He couldn't settle down. It just bothered him too much, and before he knew it the speech was done, Uraraka was clapping and Iida was yelling 'BRAVO!'.

 _"It's the Space Hero Number Thirteen!"_ _"He's the gentlemanly hero whose expertise is in disaster relief!"_ _"Yeah! That's why it's ideal for removing wreckage during a rescue!"_ Who said those again?

He had dismissed it as one of the classmates, but the voice wasn't one of the few voices he heard in class. He's heard the class talk plenty of times. This voice was oddly familiar, but he knows it's not from class.

His head snapped around, looking. And there he found someone.

A boy their age, wearing a dark green jumper. The hood, with lop-eared bunny ears, was designed to cover the top half of his face. Red nets at his eyes grant him vision. His jumper ended at his elbows, his knees were covered with knee guards, he wore bright red boots. A black mask hung around his neck.

He was blending in perfectly with the students now crowding around Thirteen, asking questions.

He, who was definitely not in his class.

Katsuki rushed over and pulled the person closest to the unknown boy- Uraraka- away.

Heads turned, "Bakugou-?"

"Who are you?" he demanded from the boy, "Where the hell did you come from?"

People seem to notice the green bunny now, taking steps back and holding in gasps at the realization. Even the teachers were surprised.

"Oops." the boy said, grinning mischievously, "I got caught already."

That was when Aizawa Shouta noticed the flood of black mist making itself known in the center court.

A single face emerged from the mist. Pale blue hair, sickly thin body- a severed hand on his face.

Eraser Head instantly knew what was going on, and that it was bad. "Huddle around and don't move!" He barked orders quickly, "Thirteen! Protect the students!"

He received confused looks from his students, but now wasn't the time. Villains of every shape and quirk pooled in from the mist, charging into USJ.

The lop-eared bunny smiles, a pure, beaming child amidst the chaos.

"And then the games begin!" he giggled.


	10. IGNITE

**9\. IGNITE**

"All Might doesn't seem to be here..." the villain with severed hands all over him grumbled, irritation evident in his voice, "Where is All Might?" he was getting impatient- then he had an idea. He turned to the students. "Would he turn up if we killed some kids?"

"VILLAINS?" the students flinched away from the green-hooded boy, eyes either on the crowd or on Green. "Why are they here? What kind of villains just waltz into hero home base-"

"Sensei!" Yaoyorozu reacts quickly, "What about the intruder alarms-"

"Of course we have some set up, but...!" Thirteen was at a loss. Surely, none of the teachers knew what was happening at this moment. But Aizawa knew better than to panic. He was a professional, and he would act like it.

"Ehh- what is this?" attention was turned back to Green, "I can't get out." His upper body was now wrapped in Aizawa's specially-crafted scarf thingy, but he wasn't exactly trying to get out. "Hey, let me go, Eraser Headd," he whined.

"How did you know my identity?" the teacher snapped at him, not answering, but pulling the boy closer. People usually didn't know his Hero name until they see him use his quirk, as he was really underground and not very much seen with his hair obeying gravity. "What the hell were you planning, coming here ahead of your comrades?"

"Surveillance?" Green tried. "And well-"

"Nevertheless, you might make a useful hostage." Aizawa interrupted the boy again, "Thirteen, get the students out of here."

"Please don't ignore me," Green spoke up, his arms wriggling about as if he was reaching for something, "And I really don't think -" A loud painful-soundly 'pop' was heard, and next thing they knew, the scarf had lost its hold on the boy and the boy easily jumped away before Eraser Head could react. The boy was a distance away, now, his left shoulder hanging limp and loose and-

 _This guy-_ Realization dawned on Aizawa, "He freaking dislocated his shoulder-?"

With some difficulty, the boy managed to pop his shoulder back in, then a smile returned to his face- Aizawa couldn't really discern anything, not with that hood blocking everything above his mouth- the boy grinned cheekily. "As I was saying-" he had to clarify, "I really don't think you should be ignoring those down there either!"

Aizawa tutted. _He was right._ He saw the villains already marching towards the stairs, and he knew instantly the best choice he had to make at the moment. But he couldn't leave this boy up here-

Just as he thought of it, the boy turned tail and joined his comrades down where the fountain was.

 _Great,_ Aizawa frowned, _they're leading me into a trap._ But he knew there was no doubt in his decision. He had to do this. "Thirteen," he turned to his current partner, "I'm counting on you."

"Wait, Sensei!" went unheard as Aizawa shifted his goggles to his eyes, and leaped down to the crowd of villains.

His scarf extended even before he reached the ground. Wrapping itself towards two villains and pulling them towards each other so they'd crash headfirst. When he'd landed, his first punch hit another villain, unprepared. The scarf wrapped itself around another's leg, dragging him airborne and landing on a few others.

"What the-! This isn't what I've heard!" They complained, some eyes drifting to Green. "Hey! You said it'd work if we were all mutant-types!"

"I also said to be prepared to fight." Green responded, "You just didn't listen."

 _They know,_ Aizawa realized, _they know everything-_ the class schedule, the teachers in charge, the location and the quirks to combat against them all. Aizawa was handling up fine for the moment, but it had to dawn on him.

 _This definitely isn't an impulsive ambush. There's a really carefully thought out scheme behind it.  
_

"Sensei's so cool!" Kirishima had to gape, "But no time to awe-"

"C'mon! We gotta evacuate!" Iida rushed the ones that were lagging behind.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." A large black mist instantly burst forth before them, towering over them like a Tsunami. Everyone froze in their tracks, some taking a few cautious steps back at the danger.

 _Shit-! In the blink of an eye- He's the biggest threat here!_ Aizawa noticed too late.

"Greetings." the black mist gathered to form a semi-human figure, a deep voice bellowing from a mouth not seen between the haze, "We are the villain Organization. I apologize for the sudden visit, but we took it upon ourselves to enter UA Academy, a home base of heroes."

"Hey, where's All Might?" The green bunny from before gleefully made itself known beside the black mist.

 _WHEN THE HELL DID HE-_

Even the mist guy seemed surprised at his random appearance, but sighed and continued. "Regarding the Symbol of Peace- All Might- We were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see."

This erupted a series of gasps and wide-eyed reactions from the students.

"Hey, why isn't he here?" Green asked, his tone whiny and curious as a child, "Did something go wrong? Did something happen or-"

"Setting that aside," Black Mist sighs, turning to Green. "I have a role to fulfill. You, get back."

It was almost an unneeded warning, as the next thing that happened was Bakugou and Kirishima springing ahead, their quirks already activating at their hands as they threw a hard punch each at the face of the black mist. An explosion caused by a certain boy's quirk clouded the area in grey smoke.

One had given the punch on instinct. Kirishima knew that it may have been the best choice at the moment. "Hah!" he called out, "Bet'cha didn't think we could take you out before you started!"

The other had done it, mostly because of anger. How _dare_ these two villains just start acting all casual and nonchalant in front of them? _And that bunny!_ Is he a baby or something? He's acting so _fucking_ carefree! How much are they underestimating _this_ _fucking class_?

"That was close." the Black Mist spoke again. "As expected of the golden eggs of the hero world."

"I'm okay!" went the bunny.

"It's no use!" Thirteen yelled, reacting faster than any of the students could, "Run, you two!"

Too late. The Black Mist blew up vastly in size, like an overflowing dam, immediately engulfing the two boys in the front and surrounding instantly the rest of the students.


	11. DESTROY

**10\. DESTROY**

"Did you get them all?" Deku's voice stood out among the panicked yelps and sudden silences.

One man reacted quickly to the change in situation. "Is everyone still around the area?" Iida Tenya hollers.

"I didn't." Kurogiri responds, "I didn't get the engine, especially." he frowns. The one person he had taken short notice of, as Iida may pose a problem with that highly mobile Quirk of his, and Kurogiri fails to take down that one.

"Awh," Deku pouts, "So...one, two, three, four- six students in total, and one teacher, Thirteen. Quite a few left. Hmm, what they could do is maybe send Engine back to UA to call for reinforcements. They could get Gravity to make someone float out of our range then escape. Cellophane could tie us down if he finds out your weakness. Acid may be dangerous is she slips it under our feet. Sugar will probably target me. Octopus may be hearing in on our conversation- Oh, I'm sorry." he ceases to mumble as he realizes he may let slip a deadly secret, "By the way, they're kinda planning something."

And sure enough, the heroes were plotting. Unknown if Shouji actually heard any of Deku's mumbling, but Thirteen was issuing orders and everyone was discussing seriously, the air tense, nervous and wary. Kurogiri counted the possibilities, but for now he remained a big area of fog, keeping up the intimidating presence so as to not show any openings.

Deku takes out a small, hand-sized notebook from his jumper's inner pocket. "Uraraka Ochako- Brown Hair, Bob Cut, Hanging around Shoulders, Round Face, Big Eyes-" he stared straight at the girl as he obeserved and studied her appearance. His eyes faded out as he entered analysis mode, soon turning to his note where he began drawing a sketch of himself, costume and all.

He erased it and replaced it with a drawing of Uraraka Ochako, costume and all. He smirked.

"Alter!"

 **(x)**

 **Conflagration Zone: Asui Tsuyu, Ojiro Mashirao, Todoroki Shouto.**

"Asui-san!" Ojiro called. The girl, reacting instantly, extended her tongue, wrapped around the boy's arm, and jumped out the window. At the same time, ice encased the area she jumped out from. She jumped to where the Tail boy was, the roof of the most solid building that wasn't burning around.

"You alright?" Todoroki asks. He wipes some sweat off his neck as he watched his ice at the other building melt down quickly, the villains that he had managed to freeze now easily thawing out from their frozen state. He frowns.

Asui nods. She puts her tongue back in her mouth as she fazes at the hot temperatures. As a frog, her skin shouldn't be this dry. "But at this rate, I'll dehydrate." she warns.

"My Quirk is pretty much useless too." Todoroki mumbles. And he wasn't gonna use his Fire side. He doubts it would help much, either. It may only aid the villains.

"That's not good!" Ojiro freaks out. "Of all places to- no, wait! Could it be that they know our quirks?" he realizes, "I mean, they send a frog and an ice-user to the Conflagration Zone-"

Todoroki tuts. He eyes the villains now making their way up to where the three were. "Then we gotta get outta here fast." he said. "Any plans? What about the main exit of the zone?"

"They're blocking it," Asui says. She had passed by the area on her escape, and sure enough, two large, probably fire-based mutant villains guarded the door firmly. It would be difficult to break through that way in their weaker adaptation.

"I can probably throw you guys a far distance with my tail..." Ojiro suggests. "But without an escape route-"

"I'll do it." Todoroki says. "My icebergs at least last half a minute. I can make one that at least punctures a hole in the roof."

"But then, you'll be left behind." Asui looks at Ojiro, "You won't be able to exit on your own."

"I'll manage." Ojiro says. "Don't worry about me."

 **(x)**

 **Downpour Zone: Hagakure Tooru, Kouda Kouji**

"Kya! They can see me!" Hagakure shrieked.

"Ah- Hagakure... -san..." Kouji tried to call out to her in his timid little voice, but he went unheard. He could see the girl if he squinted hard enough, and although he didn't want to, there it was. Hagakure's body figure. "Nevermind..." he turned away.

 **(x)**

 **Landslide Zone: Tokoyami Fumikage**

Villains surrounded him. They were a mix of strange Quirks, but nothing Tokoyami can't handle. Luckily, there weren't any fire Quirks or Light Quirks. No other person in his class was around either.

Nevertheless, he does not faze.

"I can handle this much." Tokoyami says, "Let's go, Dark Shadow!"

 **(x)**

 **Mountains Zone: Mineta Minoru, Aoyama Yuuga**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the small boy as he desperately ran away from villains chasing after him, tears streaming from his eyes as he dashed with all his might, throwing some of his sticky balls at them occasionally. "DON'T COME HERE!"

Aoyama Yuuga hid at the side, shivering.

 _If I hide long enough maybe they won't find me._

 **(x)**

 **Mountains** **Zone: Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka**

The moment they arrived, they were surrounded.

"A bunch of burly old men ganging up on two young girls?" Jirou joked, "Sounds like something out of a porn manga!"

"How vulgar of you," Yaoyorozu added sarcastically.

Still, they both knew it wasn't the time for jokes. The men had been irked by those obvious taunts for one reason or another. Yaoyorozu extended her hand, pulling out a long sword for herself. Catching the drift, Jirou picked out a sword for herself, pulling it out from Yaoyorozu's leg.

They had to fight.

 **(x)**

 **Flood Zone: Kaminari Denki, Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki.**

"Seriously?" Kirishima groans in ultimate despair. "Electricity boy and a wet match, at the Flood Zone?"

"THE FUCK YOU CALL ME?" Bakugou snaps.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Kaminari says, "But with them in the water, you're the only one who can remotely do anything."

"No, like any normal human, I'd lose against a fish in water!" Kirishima argues, "I'm literally a rock in water!"

Bakugou was now staring at the water, watching the villains stare back at him. They were being wary. "They probably know our quirks, so why aren't they attacking?" he grumbles at his two companions, "Who are they wary of?"

One villain, with the flick of a hand, splits the boat in two. "That guy's just staring at us." the villain grumbles, "Let's just kill them already."

Meanwhile: "I'll just shock everything up if I try to use my quirk, okay? I mean, I can't even try to contact UA anymore, my communication device is in the water somewhere!" Kaminari retorts against Kirishima's claims of him being useless. "I'm sorry I'm so useless!"

"Kaminari," Bakugou gains a sudden plan, "What happens if I throw you in the water?"

"Huh? I'll die, obviously- NO WAIT, BAKUGOU!" Kaminari wailed as he felt himself get lifted up by the collar, "CALM DOWN BAKUGOU HOMICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER" Bakugou could care less as he tossed the electricity boy off the boat, "BAKUGOU NO!"


	12. SMILE

**11\. SMILE**

 _ **Entrance Way  
**_

The students gasped at what happened next. Smoke burst from the bunny boy's notepad, covering the boy and eventually revealing- The students quickly turned to Uraraka. Uraraka had her eyes wide and in shock- in disbelief- because there, where the green boy once was, stood another Uraraka Ochako.

"What?" they exclaimed, "Uraraka-san?" Eyes were turned to their own Uraraka.

The fake Uraraka smiled. **"I'm Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you!"** she- he said, a sweet, kind smile very unlike a villain's, a cheerful tone in his voice. His voice was pitched slightly higher to sound like a girl's, but it slightly differed from the actual Uraraka's voice. Voice aside, he had gotten Uraraka's personality down pat.

"A transformation Quirk!" Iida realized, "He can change his appearance!"

 **"Oh, no, everyone!"** fake Uraraka feigned surprise and fear. He flinched away from Kurogiri, stepping back from Kurogiri and turned towards the door. **"I have to go call All Might right away!"** he said, running off.

"Huh?" Ashido Mina was so confused- what's going on? He's going to go call All might? Wouldn't that be an advantage for them?

"Wait!" Satou realized, "He's going to UA!" he said, "He's gonna pose as Uraraka and attack the teachers from behind!"

At the door, fake Uraraka turned back and gave everyone a cheeky simper. "Bye-bye!"

(x)

 _ **Mineta Minoru**_

At some point when he ran and ran and ran, he had reached an open space. Just when he was about to wail in panic and despair, he realized no one was near catching him. "Huh?" he asked them.

"I can't move!" one villain yelled in irritation, "What the hell!"

"These purple things! They're stuck on my feet and-"

"That's his quirk! Didn't you hear from Deku-san!" another retorted, "They can stick to anything and won't come off!"

"Holy shit! They're all over the place!"

"I stepped on one, dammit!"

"He's so close, but I can't reach him!"

 _What luck!_ Mineta rejoiced. All those purple balls he had been throwing had ended up all around him and attached to the villains, effectively stopping their movements and now they were all stuck in place, none near enough to reach where Mineta was. He cried tears of joy. His head was bleeding now, a thing he hadn't noticed as he was so scared while plucking the grapes off his head-

But now's not the time. He gotta run outta here, away from these villains. He could round the park and get through the exit, avoiding the plaza where Aizawa-sensei was fighting villains.

(x)

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirou and Kaminari Denki.  
**_

"Don't go near the water." Kirishima warned, "We're pretty far off from where we started, but might still get electrocuted."

"I KNOW, do I look like a moron to you?" Bakugou groans. They were now out of the Flood Zone, after traveling a distance on narrow walkways.

Kaminari Denki lay, charcoal-ed and half dead, lying limp at Kirishima back. One of his hands were in a thumbs up, and he was half-consciously mumbling, "o-ka..y, I'm, o-ka-y..."

"Let's continue along the water slide." Kirishima said, "We gotta avoid the plaza and head straight outta here back to school." He said. They had to let the teachers know of the attack. These enemies weren't opponents they could handle easily, after all. Even escaping the Flood Zone was difficult. Only an idiot like Bakugou can pull this kinda shit off. Kaminari's gonna be traumatized, man!

"No," Bakugou growled, "I'm heading back to the plaza." he grits his teeth as small sparks flew off his fingers, "that fucking bunny pisses me off to no end! I needa teach that thing a fucking lesson!"

(x)

 _ **Asui Tsuyu** _

Asui was first to be shot out of that Conflagration building. She used her tongue to maneuver through the air and she landed in the water. She swam the rest of the way towards the entrance, knowing that there were students there as well.

An impulse struck her as she drifted a little more towards the Center Plaza, where Aizawa-sensei was fending off countless villains. Perhaps she could aid in defeating one or two or them. After all, there were too many villains and they all had quirks Aizawa couldn't erase. His physical capabilities had limits too.

(x)

 _ **Entrance way**_

"Stop him!" Thirteen said, unleashing a black hole from his finger. That simple attempt was completely useless, as Kurogiri's warp gate quickly turned Thirteen's vortex against himself. The space suit was instantly disintegrated, the large back portion of the hero crumbling into dust.

"Thirteen!" the students exclaimed. _Thirteen- a pro hero- so easily defeated?_ But they had no time to wallow in that crushing despair. "IIDA! GO!" Satou yelled, "That fake Uraraka can't beat you in speed! Reach school before him and turn the tables!"

Iida tuts. _Thirteen-sensei-_ no, he didn't want to leave them all behind and run out while they fought for their lives. But he had no other choice, nor any time to contemplate his conflicting emotions. Firing up his engine, he cursed as he began zooming away.

Kurogiri swarms his path, stopping his advance. **"I'm afraid that would be a problem,"** he says.

Mezou Shouji leaps in for a save. he contains Kurogiri in those arms of him, effectively holding the mist back for a fraction of a second. That was enough for engine to dash past, towards the door. Kurogiri hot on his heels, he was a distance from the door.

At this point, fake Uraraka had noticed the noise and looked back. "Girigiri?"

Kurogiri's advance was halted by real Uraraka. "Look at that, guys!" she exclaimed, pointing at Kurogiri's metal gear, "If he's got that on-" she grabs it before Kurogiri can dodge, applying her quirk, "He's gotta have a real body in there somewhere!" She flings him high into the air and out of Iida's way, "GO, IIDA!"

Fake Uraraka stops as well, his limbs stuck in place against his will. He looked down and realized that his left hand and left foot were stuck to a weird purple blob- and he was firmly attached to the ground now, unable to budge an inch. _This is...Mineta Minoru's quirk?_

"HAH! You're trapped now too!" he heard the kid's voice from the side, hiding by the bush. He looked absolutely fearful, but proud of his achievement. Sero Handa attaches his Tape to Kurogiri's real body, dragging him further into the air and away from them all.

At that moment, Iida Tenya pries the door open with some effort, and takes the fateful step out of USJ. The moment Iida runs out, he catches sight of fake Uraraka's face, and his eyes widened in mortification.

A bright, beaming, elated smile graced fake Uraraka's face.

The face only fueling his desperation, Iida ran off faster towards school.

"My, my!" Deku's voice only showed that he was getting happier and happier, his fake Uraraka face grinning in lunatical, crazed and maniacal delight. "I'm so happy, I'm so happy! This is so fun! I'm being outsmarted!"

The realization seemed to sink in like bricks for the students. This guy had gone mad. They didn't even want to think about what made this child that way. After all, he was a villain and villains' actions never made sense. But, this child was young. He was _their_ age.

Another burst of white smoke, and the bunny boy was now again, bunny boy. Along with the change in clothes, the purple blobs lost their grasp on him.

But for a moment, for the fraction of a moment, they all saw. When he had changed back, the hood of his hoodie was down and his mask was not on. They saw Bunny Boy's face, clearly.

Uraraka would call this boy plain, but in that simple way he looked cute and innocent. Frizzly green hair, dark green eyes, and a line of freckles across his face. His smile was sweet and joyful, but it did not reach his eyes at all.

 _Why is this boy even a villain?_

He pulled his hood back on but left his mask around his neck. "I'm not gonna go to UA anymore!" he tells them, as if a reassurance for the students. He waved "Bye-bye!" and he was engulfed by the black mist.

(x)

 _ **Center Plaza**_

Asui Tsuyu watches, frozen in anguish at her teacher's defeat. Blood pooled around her teacher as the blue monster mercilessly smashed his face into cement. She was having second thoughts now. She should run while she had the chance.

The black mist emerges beside the villain with hands all over his body. They begin talking. Why was this villain here? What happened to the students up there?

"Owww, that's gotta hurt real bad!"

Asui flinches. Right beside her, sitting down with his legs crossed, looking at the battle too, was the bunny boy. He had his chin on his hands, lazing casually and bored. He looks at Asui, wearing a friendly smile.

"Are you worried about him?" he asks. "Me too, actually. I love heroes, after all!"

Huh? Asui was plain confused. What was this villain saying? He was the villain here. He loves heroes? That was many forms of ridiculous. Why is he hitting up a casual conversation with her, when she could quickly attack him right now? Is this to distract her attention?

And just at that moment, she realized something.

Shigaraki Tomura's hand was an inch from her face.


	13. CACKLE

**12\. CACKLE**

"Out of the-" a voice interrupted the moment, a hand reaching for the villain's, "WAY!"

Shigaraki Tomura stopped just in time to see a blond student, sparks flying out of his right hand, two steps away from him. Just then, bunny boy placed an arm at Shigaraki's shoulder and leaped over the older villain.

Just then, the blow connected and a loud explosion was heard.

"Noumu!" the boy's voice was heard again.

Bakugou Katsuki flinched. That was a head-on blow! Although to the wrong target, he was sure it was a good explosion! How did this guy survive-

His anger was cut short as the smoke lightly dissipated to reveal the boy. His arm was there at the left side of his face, a dark, burnt bruise at his forearm- seemingly having shielded the blow. The hood, though- the part surrounding the left ear which Katsuki hit had burned to ashes. His mask fallen from his face, having lost a strap _. If bunny boy put down his arm, it would probably reveal his face,_ Katsuki realized.

A strangled, monstrous groan sounded beside him. Katsuki realized a little too late that the blue monster that had been pinning Aizawa down had charged at him at a lightning speed-

"Ah, stop, Noumu." Bunny boy suddenly said.

There was a loud CRASH and BOOM at the entrance way. "Have no fear," the man that emerged from there said, his face darkened with rage, his smile now turned upside down- "For I... have come."

"ALL MIGHT!"

Bunny boy smiled widely. "Oh, look! I guessed right."

Shigaraki groaned. "Look who's finally here." he said. "Deku," he turned to the boy.

Deku, putting his injured arm down, used his other arm in a mock-salute. "Aye, sir!" he grinned.

(x)

It happened in a flash. All Might scooped up Aizawa from the ground and brought him to the side. Accessing his injuries, All Might gently placed him on the ground. It only took another second for him to snatch Bakugou and Asui from where Deku was, bringing them to Aizawa.

"Get to the entrance," All Might told the two students, "take care of Aizawa."

Asui managed a nod, but Bakugou didn't register the words at all. Bakugou's eyes were locked on the green villain. The villain, whose hood had been half destroyed by his blast, who now revealed half of his face.

Dark green, frizzly-looking hair. Green eyes. Freckles across his face. And that villain was their age. Bakugou's eyes widened as those traits resounded in his head. Where had he seen those traits before? He didn't even need to ask. It rang in his head like a blaring siren.

 _It's him. It's him. It's him._

"Bakugou-kun?" Asui spoke up, noticing his daze.

 _It's him._

Bakugou took a step forward.

 _It's only been ten months. He hasn't even changed much from before. He looks exactly the same. He hasn't even grown any taller. It's definitely him. It's can't be anyone but him. He's here._

 _He's within reach._

 _Go. go get him._

 _Hurry._

 _Before he vanishes again without warning._

 _Go._

 _Go._

 _GO._

All Might's hand was on his shoulder. "Bakugou, my boy." his voice deep and resounding, "Calm down." he assured, "All you should do now is head to the entrance." he said.

Katsuki momentarily forgets the situation. Ah, yes. They're being attacked by villains. It's important to regroup, especially with Aizawa-san like that. He also wanted to kick that mist guy's ass. He should get the teacher to the entrance and charge back. That was probably the better course of action. He needed to cool his head.

He carried Aizawa on his shoulders as the fight began once more. All Might charged in, targeting the Hand Villain. The blue monster interrupted, and All Might's blow caused a gigantic explosion that blew nearly everyone off their feet.

Bakugou and Asui head towards the entranceway, carefully holding Aizawa. The smoke dissipated, and the fight came clearer in view. Blow after blow was exchanged in the uninterruptible fight between the two with monstrous strength.

All Might can win. All Might always wins. He won't lose. No one doubted it.

Bakugou's eyes turn again to the bunny boy.

(x)

"You should've called for Noumu first." Kurogiri said, teleporting the boy over where he was.

"I dunno why, but my body moved first." he whined, "Like, I knew in my head to call Nomunomu, but when Shigaki was in danger my first reaction was to deal with it myself..."

"Don't be so hasty," Kurogiri said, "Don't go doing things you can't do." he reprimanded, but deep down one thought rang in his mind. The way Deku acted just now- was somehow like a hero. To go in and save someone in danger despite not having the power- that was a trait villains occasionally had, but a trait the most pure-hearted of heroes had.

Deku pouted. He wrapped some cloth over his forearm to act as a bandage. "I can't use my Alteration anymore..." he mumbled to himself. Alteration was a power that required drawing himself down, and Alteration no longer worked after Deku had a large open wound.

He looked at his torn hood. The left ear was dropping off of little threads. He kept the hood on, regardless, and tore his mask off his neck. (It was pretty useless anyway. Half destroyed and it can't be worn.)

He caught someone's gaze on him.

Bakugou Katsuki was staring straight at him. Was it fear that was in his eyes? Surprise? Or perhaps... denial? Deku didn't really know those emotions enough to discern. Nevertheless he brought a smile to his face. He raised his uninjured arm in a wave.

"Long time no see, Kacchan!"

(x)

The green villain smiled a sickeningly pure and gleeful smile that didn't belong on a villain. But Katsuki recognized that smile. that was the idiot's smile he always had on when he wasn't crying like a coward. The excited smile he always had when he was talking about All Might. He gave a little wave- towards Katsuki?

"Long time no see, Kacchan!" a voice that now sounded way too familiar for comfort greeted him.

And his world froze over.

He stood, stunned. Unable to move. His breath was now stuck in his throat. His mind went blank.

"You know him, Bakugou-kun?" Asui's worried voice went onto deaf ears.

Bakugou put Aizawa down as gently as his systems let him, his eyes locked onto the bunny boy. _It's him_ , the voice told him again. _What the fuck are you waiting for?_

"Deku...?" he spoke to himself.

"Bakugou...-kun?" Asui was more confused now. Whether they knew each other or not, what did this reaction mean? This... pained expression on Bakugou's face- what did it tell?

 _What are you waiting for?_

What is he waiting for? Why is it that his body won't move? Why is it that his felt pressure building up at the back of his throat? Tears threatening to spill from his eyes? Now wasn't the fucking time for that! What he should do now- yeah, he should just go over there and punch the fuck out of his face. Get that moron back home, even if he had to break all the bones in his fucking body.

He had said it himself.

He had brought this upon himself.

 **Isn't there a villain around here that captures weak-looking beansprouts like him?**

 _Please,_ Katsuki never knew he would think these thoughts,

 _Please don't tell me you're a villain._


End file.
